Sueños y tinta
by Eileen Hera
Summary: La noche es larga y una pelirroja no puede dormir por mucho que lo intenta, así que simplemente salta de la cama para tomar un poco de aire en la sala común, lo que no se espera es encontrarse a su pareja dormido encima de sus propios apuntes... Mini-fic


Cerró sus ojos por decimocuarta vez en aquella silenciosa noche, intentando conciliar el sueño, sin embargo esté se empeñaba en no aparecer, más bien cada segundo que pasaba parecía más reacio a encontrarla. Se había vuelto a colocar, dejando su cabello rojizo extendido sobre la almohada, manteniendo sus ojos bien cerrados y contando mentalmente, intentando distraer su mente de cualquier pensamiento molesto que no la dejase descansar. Escuchaba el sonido del reloj, las agujas como única compañía a excepción de las pausadas respiraciones de sus compañeras, en un compás que en otras ocasiones le había sido útil para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, aquella vez más bien parecía que Morfeo se encontraba de vacaciones o la había excluido de su lista.

El reloj marcaba la una cuando sus ojos decidieron a abrirse, de nuevo. Cansada de esforzarse en dormir miro a su alrededor, la habitación se encontraba en penumbra, arropada por el silencio sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el techo, su mente distante de todo solo podía preguntarse si él estaría durmiendo, si Arthur se habría metido ya a descansar. Se había despedido de él en la sala común, hacía ya un par de horas o tal vez tres, se había percatado de que tardaría en dormirse por todos los libros que tenía fuera cuando ella se había ido, pero aun así dudaba mucho que no se hubiese metido ya a acostar… ¿Y si lo despertaba? Rechazó el pensamiento tan rápido como había aparecido, un suave suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, no podría despertarlo, aunque quisiera hacerlo no estaba bien y mucho menos quitar aquellas horas de sueño que necesitaba simplemente porque ella no podía dormir como era debido.

Rendida finalmente se incorporó en su cama, si no podía descansar no se quedaría tirada en la cama, dando vueltas como una niña pequeña que acaba de tener una pesadilla. Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido tomo su bata, poniéndosela sobre el camisón que llevaba. Salió de la habitación sin el menor ruido, con su varita en el bolsillo de la bata y un libro en su mano derecha, bien, si el sueño se empeñaba en que aquella noche no la visitaría aprovecharía para repasar en la sala común con la esperanza de que esté la visitara pronto.

Bajó las escaleras sin mayor esfuerzo, con cuidado de no tropezarse y asegurándose de que ninguno de sus pasos pudiese generar ruido alguno, no sabía si quedaba alguien en la sala común, pero lo que estaba claro era que mejor si no despertaba a nadie más. Bastante molesto era no poder dormir como para estropearle el sueño a otro compañero.

La sala común de Gryffindor lucía tan agradable como siempre, el fuego aun encendido crispaba de vez en cuando. Molly sin embargo fijo sus ojos en la parte más alejada de la sala, donde en la mesa de trabajo aún se encontraba la persona que creía que estaría dormido. No más lejos de la realidad, ya que cuando sus pasos se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba él pudo apreciar que ciertamente estaba dormido. Sus hombros hundidos y su cabeza reposando sobre sus apuntes, la tinta que había estado utilizando se había derramado sobre uno de sus pergaminos y sus gafas habían resbalado por su nariz.

La joven reprimió una sonrisa al verlo, y más cuando estuvo a su lado, dormía profundamente, aunque verdaderamente aquella no era manera de descansar, lo más seguro es que estuviese hasta incómodo y aquello solo le aseguro lo agotado que se debía sentir. Acarició su cabello desordenado, su mirada se posó sobre sus libros, los cuales había dejado a un lado de la mesa. Eso significaba que había terminado sus deberes… ¿Qué hacía allí entonces? No le costó demasiado averiguarlo al ver sobre lo que se había dormido, un dibujo de algo que ella no entendía… alguna otra investigación que lo tendría loco.

Molly no negaría que de vez en cuando aquella faceta de él la volvía loca, no porque fuese malo si no porque se volcaba demasiado en ellas, sin embargo poco podía durarle el enfado, porque su entusiasmo y su despiste no hacía otra cosa que hacerlo más adorable de lo que la joven ya consideraba.

Se había dicho que no lo despertaría, pero no era bueno para él dormir en aquella posición, podría despertarlo y mandarlo a la cama, por su bien, aunque en cierto modo le dolía tener que hacerlo cuando él parecía tan tranquilo en aquel instante. Se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos antes de decidirse del todo, por muy tranquilo que pareciera no era bueno que se durmiera allí.

**—Arthur. —**Lo llamó suavemente acariciando su cabello nuevamente, tan solo un gruñido suave salió de su garganta, los cual le indicaba que efectivamente estaba plácidamente dormido. **—Arthur, despierta cariño—.  
**  
La suavidad y el amor en su voz era palpable, movió ligeramente su hombro esta vez y entonces esté comenzó a abrir los ojos, no iba a negar que se sentía culpable de despertarlo, pero sabía que era lo mejor para él.

**— ¿Molly?—** Preguntó como si aún estuviese dentro del sueño, desorientado se colocó bien las gafas y miró un poco a su alrededor como si analizase la situación. La pelirroja aparto un mechón de pelo de su frente y se acercó para besar su cabeza. **— Me he quedado un poco traspuesto—.**

**—Ya, traspuesto—** La ironía era palpable en la voz de la joven. **—Yo diría que estabas traspuesto en el séptimo sueño, Arthur. Si estabas tan cansado hubiese sido mejor que dejases para mañana tu investigación—.** La joven señalo los pergaminos que estaban esparcidos por la mesa y le dio la impresión de que este enrojecía levemente al darse cuenta de porque se había quedado dormido.

**—Yo…Bueno… puedo explicarlo—.** Comenzó como si a ella pudiese estar molesta por lo que había hecho, la pelirroja simplemente negó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando poniendo un dedo sobre sus dedos.

**—Mañana, ahora ve a descansar, lo necesitas.— **Su sueño podía esperar o sus ganas por pasar un rato con él, sus ojeras indicaban que él necesitaba descansar y ese era un privilegio que ella no pensaba robarle**.— Yo recogeré el desastre de la tinta, mañana hablamos—.** Sentenció la joven dejando un beso en la mejilla del joven y tras recoger sus libros esté hizo lo mismo.

**—Tú también, ve a descansar—.** Ordenó, si él supiera, pero no era hora de decirle que no podía dormir o lo más seguro es que él no se fuese y Molly sabía que lo necesitaba, que era necesario que durmiese. Con una última sonrisa se despidió del joven y es que era cierto que a veces no podía evitar comportarse como su madre que como su pareja.

**Lo cierto es que este es un casting que hice para un foro, pero creo que es un mini-fic bastante adorable, por el momento lo dejaré como capitulo único, pero tiempo al tiempo iré escribiendo alguna que otra cosa sobre esta adorable parejita y lo actualizaré 3**

**Un beso a todos,**

**Eileen.**


End file.
